


是男人就干一架

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	是男人就干一架

01

林在范下巴杵在书桌上昏昏欲睡，被凌空飞来的练习册一下子击中额头，“操谁啊” 手抬起来揉了揉，眼睛还是闭上的。朴珍荣没好气的站在教室门口翻了个白眼，夹在腰侧的蓝球也准备丢过去了。

“段宜恩和王嘉尔打起来了！” 

“妈的怎么回事！”

这下是彻底清醒了，把后排的桌子拍的哐当哐当响，撂下一句“待会帮我请假”，就只见个下巴飞出去教室。

02

林在范撑着扶手一步三台阶往下滑，跑到两楼时高一（8）班还没放课，秃顶的中年男教师顶着个大腹便便站在讲台上横眉竖眼，黑板被教棒敲的直抖也没把头埋在胳膊里睡觉的金有谦给抖醒，林在范站在窗户外窥视的有点无语凝噎，碍于语文课神游现在也憋不出几句有水平的话教育人家。好不容易等老师布置完作业慢吞吞走出来，他扯起嗓子就喊 “金有谦，快出来，有人打架了！”

金有谦脑袋还昏昏沉沉，不耐烦的揉着眼抱怨 “不天天都在打架嘛”，人瞌睡，话倒是清醒的。林在范本就不耐烦，靠在门框上一瞄操场，已经严严实实围了两圈，直接冲进教室揪着人领子拉出来，“是段宜恩和王嘉尔！” 

03

等他俩穿过乌泱泱的人群，找到正在看好戏的朴珍荣时，段宜恩和王嘉尔之间的气氛已经可以称得上剑拔弩张了。金有谦皱巴着一张冷白皮小脸，忧心忡忡的攥着林在范衣角，“哥，他俩不会闹出什么事来吧”

林在范一脸严肃地把校服领子立起来，拉链都拉到顶端，他轻哼了声表示回答，对这两人他一开始就没什么好印象。

04

王嘉尔刚转进来的时候学校里有人说他是校长侄子，说的有板有眼，传到林在范耳朵里的时候就已经变成一半染色体的关系户了，质的飞跃。

办理转学手续的当天林在范正在办公室里挨批，真正惹事的主金有谦就在外头猫着腰扒着门框偷听。班主任苦口婆心的教导完，正准备喝口茶润嗓，眼皮一抬，林在范还是口插裤兜拽着张臭脸王八样，气的她差点没把茶杯往那刚漂的脑袋上砸。

05

王嘉尔就是这时候敲门进来的，林在范猜不透这小矮子葫芦里卖的什么药，黑亮亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴就哄的一向得理不饶人的中年妇女眉开眼笑，笑的眼角皱纹全跑出来，卡着粉遮都遮不住。

现在那个凶神恶煞的女魔头一边慈爱的拍着王嘉尔肩膀，一边冲林在范摆手，“你下次注意啊。” 声音也是柔的。林在范一头雾水，似乎还想起什么任刀任剐的话没说，可对方朝他眨眨眼，他也只得干巴巴的喊老师再见，门都没给带上的就跑了。

06

林在范对这种会讨老师欢心的好学生一向反感，可这个不知天高地厚的臭小子自来熟的厉害，第二次见面就揽着他肩膀打招呼，还跑去舞蹈教室看他练舞，自作主张上传的影片在学弟妹间传遍，配的tag更是害他被金有谦嘲笑了整整一个学期，“哥 bboy king！牛逼！”

知道消息的他座位还没捂热就恼火的冲到王嘉尔教室里，肩膀意思意思推搡几下，对方就亲昵的扑了上来，“哥！你好厉害啊！再来一遍可以吗！” 亮晶晶的眼里满是期待与佩服，态度有点真诚的过分，林在范被大眼睛盯的不好意思，又给他多露了两手。

07

林在范和段宜恩倒是真的干过一架的，自己一直打球的场地被段宜恩那伙人给无故占了，双方都不肯低头的后果就是林在范一句话没说完段宜恩抡起手就是一拳，每次出手都直直冲着脸，还是最后上课铃响，金有谦和朴珍荣合力把他俩给硬生生拉开了。

王嘉尔和段宜恩又是怎么搞上的？

08

现在王嘉尔骑在段宜恩腰上，扭着他胳膊把对方的头往地上死命按，段宜恩偏着脑袋，耳朵磨破了皮在淌血，嘴里也沾了点灰，牙齿磕在地上比他脾气还硬。

真正红着眼的倒是上面那位，“你删不删”，王嘉尔一边箍着段宜恩胳膊一边开口，仔细一听还有些哭腔，围观群众倒吸一口凉气，“哇靠是什么见不得人的照片” “妈的这么刺激不会是那什么吧” “操你妈想不到段宜恩看起来正儿八经的，手段这么龌龊。”

09

“不删，宝贝儿” 段宜恩吐了口唾沫星子还带着血，语气丝毫不见恼。人群中已经有男生吹起口哨，催的王嘉尔眼角又红上几分，染的两颊也有点粉。“段宜恩可以啊，这么调戏人家真有种。”“听口气肯定是不得了的照片了吧。”“哎什么嘛好甜哦” 突然有几个女生凑在一起咬耳朵。

朴珍荣盯着王嘉尔通红的耳廓看了几秒就勾着笑把金有谦给一道顺回去了，“别看了，回去写作业。” “什么嘛哥，让我看看呗” “看了怕你长针眼。”

10

聚集的人越来越多，双方人马都有点蠢蠢欲动，王嘉尔压着嗓子说了句器材室1v1，这才把人从地上拉起来，末了还朝人群吼“他妈不想挨打的都给老子闪一边去！”

11

器材室里，王嘉尔一个个篮球往对方身上砸，都被段宜恩稳稳当当的接住又再丢到地。段宜恩看王嘉尔真气着了，跨步上前又亲又抱的，软着嗓子喊刚才可疼了媳妇，你替我揉揉，揉揉。

王嘉尔拍开他在胸口撒野的手，梗着脖子嘟囔，“你先给我把照片删了。” “宝贝儿，就我一人看。” “那也不行，哎呀你给我删了。” 段宜恩不再和他多啰嗦，一个横抱把人给抱上里头伤员躺的单人床，“那我们删了再拍就好。”

12

这天后来的结局被衍生出多个版本，有人说他俩在器材室里打得鼻青脸肿，篮球都爆掉好几个，有人说段宜恩又借武力逼人拍了什么下三滥的照片，最广为人知的要数从金有谦嘴里溜出来的。

“打得那叫一个厉害，我在外头能听得见求饶声”  
“我怎么知道？都叫爸爸了，能不厉害吗？”  
“到后头蹲的我腿都麻了器材室里才出来个人影，我看jackson哥根本不是段宜恩的对手，被他打的走路都一拐一拐。”  
“段宜恩手段是高啊，把人打成那样还装作要扶，啧啧啧。”  
“诶你知道吗？他们又约架了，说什么输了的给赢了的当媳妇，这不羞辱人嘛，我们jackson哥怎么可能打的过段宜恩。”

13

打不过，就当媳妇咯。


End file.
